


The Drought Story [Podfic]

by Jenwryn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Marauders' Era, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-31
Updated: 2008-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about the drought in '76, and Sirius's annoyingly melancholy penpal, and dead birds, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Drought Story [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Drought Story](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7491) by librae. 



**Length:** 0:20:43  
 **Download:** [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/drought-story) (18.9 MBs)  
Link takes you to Jinjurly's Audiofic Archives.


End file.
